survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sometimes That's Just How It Be
"Sometimes That's Just How It Be" is the 17th and final episode of SurvivORG: MORGquesas. Day 34: Final 5 Immunity Challenge: The Fastest Counter Mesoko came in for their next Immunity Challenge, this time as a tribe of 5. The Immunity Challenge was a counting challenge, which consisted of the players counting as fast as they could to 100 in the Discord chat, and then setting a base time for it. Any player who finished under their time would get that time to count as their score. Kyle and Wavey failed the challenge, while Spooky scored 1:55. It came down to Brayth and Chicken, and while Chicken finished with a faster time by 3 seconds, he set his score higher than Brayth's and thus Brayth won Immunity, his 3rd of the season. Day 35: F5 Tribal Council Mesoko faced the music at the Final 5 Tribal Council. Brayth was immune due to winning the Immunity Challenge earlier. At Tribal, Brayth and Kyle debated to take out Wavey, who they believed was a threat due to his returnee status. Spooky, Chicken and Wavey at the same time decided to vote for Kyle, since he was a threat in their eyes. When the votes were read, Kyle was voted out by a vote of 3-2, leaving Brayth the odd man out and Kyle the 5th place title, as well as the 7th juror of MORGquesas. Day 36: F4 Immunity Challenge Mesoko's Final 4 Immunity Challenge was a live challenge about questions related to Polynesia. Each player answered clues, which in turn opened up channels, in which the first player to post in the channels won a point each. Spooky and Chicken answered 5 correctly, Brayth 4 and Wavey 3, so Spooky and Chicken faced off in a tiebreaker question, won by Chicken, who was guaranteed a spot in the Final 3. Day 37: F4 Tribal Council Mesoko went to Tribal believing that this would be the final vote-off of the game. Brayth voted Wavey and Wavey voted Brayth, leaving Spooky and Chicken to decide their fate. Spooky was thinking about forcing fire for Brayth, but ended up voting for him instead along with Chicken, sending Brayth home by a vote of 3-1. The 3 remaining players were surprised to learn that it was a Final 2 and they had one more vote to go. Day 38: Final Immunity Challenge Mesoko came in to participate in the Final Immunity Challenge, which was going to be a live Tribal Challenge at FTC, but the 3 players still could not agree on a time to answer the game-related questions, so they had to answer the questions all at once in their confessionals. Spooky and Chicken both took over 10 minutes, while Wavey took just under 5 minutes, and thus won Final Immunity, guaranteeing himself a spot in the final 2. Day 39: F3 Tribal Council Mesoko participated in their final game Tribal Council, where Wavey had the sole vote after winning immunity at the FIC. He had to choose to vote out either Spooky or Chicken. After a long period of deliberation, and appeals from both players, Wavey deemed Chicken to be a bigger threat due to his perceived stronger social game and underdog story, having come from behind in the minority to reach the end game. Wavey and Spooky became the sole finalists for SurvivORG Season 4: MORGquesas, and will have to face a jury of their peers that they had a hand in voting out, in their attempts to win Sole Survivor. They will use #final-tribal-council to receive and answer the questions posed by the jury. Jurors and their FTC Votes: 11th Place - Ali voted for Wavey 10th Place - Arctos voted for Wavey 9th Place - Pory voted for Wavey 8th Place - Angela voted for Wavey 7th Place - LilFishbach voted for Spooky 6th Place - Lana voted for Wavey 5th Place - Kyle voted for Wavey 4th Place - Brayth voted for Wavey 3rd Place - Chicken voted for Spooky WAVEY is the winner of SurvivORG: Season 4 - MORGquesas by a vote of 7-2! Congratulations! Trivia * The episode title was given by Wavey, talking about Final Tribal Council chances for both him and Spooky. * Wavey became the first returnee winner of SurvivORG, along with the winner (and overall player) who received the most votes during a season. * This was the first Final 2 in SurvivORGs history, and Chicken became the first 3rd Placer who did not make Final Tribal. Wavey became the first winner to win a Final 2.